Sonic Freedom
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: The Hero trio land in Avalace, where they meet the Lilac Trio. Together, these two will fight Eggman and collect all the Chaos Emeralds together with the Master Emerald to protect this land from Eggman's ambitions. SonicXLilac. From K-plus to M, so warning.


_NOT YET?!_

 _THERE IS STILL NO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG & FREEDOM PLANET CROSSOVER?! WHAT THE...!_

* * *

 **Sonic Freedom**

 **EPISODE 1:** Someone from another planet

Eggman's spaceship was being pursued by Tails' Blue Typhoon in space. Eggman was frustrated trying to escape Tails. Why? Eggman stole all the emeralds (Including the Master) and fled to space. Sonic and the rest pursued the Egg Carrier V.4. Tails shot a rocket that destroyed one of the Carrier's wings.

"Dr. Eggman! The hull has taken 68% of damage, it can't hold any more hits!" Cubot said.

"Initiate Planet entrance sequence! We can't lose to these guys!" Eggman ordered.

"Closest planet detected!" Orbot found a Strange Planet that gives off a similar energy like Mobius.

"That's interesting..." Eggman said "If this Planet is something like Mobius, then I also can conquer this!" But the ship took another hit.

"75% of damage to the hull!" Orbot warned.

"Curses! Prepare for atmosphere entrance!"

* * *

"Hey Tails!" Sonic shouted to his friend "Eggman is heading towards a planet!"

"Found him!" Tails gave chase to Eggman into the planet.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a residence at the Mysterious Planet..._

* * *

A Lilac blur shot through the woods of the forest heading into the Dragon Valley. The blur belonged to Sash Lilac, a Lilac dragon girl (although it doesn't look like one) which has an incredible ground speed, similar to someone heading for her planet right now.

She arrived at her home and let herself in.

"Carol! Milla! I'm home!" Lilac said.

"Hey Lilac. Milla said she is seeing a very big shooting star descending the sky!" Carol Tea, A Wildcat and best friend of Lilac. She was talking about Milla Basset, a Basset Hound dog which is pretty shy.

"What?" Lilac was confused, she followed Carol to where Milla was. And then she saw the space ship falling into the ground.

That was the Blue Typhoon, Tails' space ship. But it wasn't crash landing. It was actually on it's normal landing procedures. Eggman's ship was that crash landed.

"What is that ship?" Milla said.

"Maybe Torque is back?" Torque is a duck-billed creature that is an Alien, he assisted the three heroes in defeating Brevon and retrieving the Kingdom Stone.

"No... Torque's spaceship is WAAAY smaller than THAT." Carol said.

"Girls. Let's check it out!" Lilac said almost ordering.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Blue Typhoon was able to land safely on the ground.

"Eggman crash-landed somewhere in this Planet." Tails said.

"Good." Knuckles started. "The sooner we beat that guy to crap, the sooner we get out of here."

"I don't know about that Knuckles" Sonic interfered. "This planet gives a feel that it's just like home..." Indeed, the planet they were in kinda felt like Mobius, but they were not sure.

"Sonic. Since you're the fastest, go make a recon of the place." Tails informed

"Gotcha buddy!" After these words, Sonic boosted ahead of them.

"Hmph..." Knuckles "Makes me wish Sonic had a female rival to his speed..."

"Did you forget Blaze Knuckles?" Tails remembered a past friend, Blaze the Cat, a supersonic Pyrokinetic Cat.

"Sorry..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was boosting through the fields, feeling the wind in his face. Of course, he was doing his job, so when he completed, he was already returning to the ship.

Only thing is... He wasn't alone.

When he prepared to take off, a Lilac blur shot through him.

"WHAT?!" Sonic was shocked. Someone in this planet had a speed the same has him?! He pursued the blur with his own speed. When he got close to the source of the Blur, he found a mysterious girl that he did not knew the species... And was heading straight to where he was heading. He boosted again to pass the girl, but the girl did her own version of the boost: She spun herself on the ground and shot ahead of him. Sonic was surprised by the speed of the girl, he never met someone, aside from Blaze, that was so good in speed just like him. He tried to boost more to catch up to her, but when they arrived, she won by a face.

"Yay! Yay! Yahoo! I won the race!" The girl was cheering her victory in the race.

"Wow... Never knew someone would finally beat me in my own game..." Sonic said.

"Um... Who's this girl?" That stopped the girl from cheering, she looked around her and saw Tails and Knuckles.

"Oops! Got a little carried away! Hehe!" Sonic stopped a little to take a look at the girl. She was Lilac colored, had pink eyes and almost everything she wears is Blue.

And he's not paying attention to anything BUT her.

"HEY! SONIC!"

"Huh?!" Sonic snapped away from his trance only to find the girl looking at him in an awkward way.

"..." He didn't know what to say at that point.

"Sonic huh? I think that's why you were able to catch up to me, the fastest dragon on this planet, on that race!" At that, Sonic grew confused.

"Dragon?" He asked "You don't look like one..."

"Oh, don't be fooled by my looks, I **am** a dragon." She said with a certainty in her voice.

"OK, we'll believe you." Tails said, also a little confused.

"Yo! What's cooking Lilac?" Another voice was heard. It were two other girls arriving in a Motorcycle.

"A Motorcycle?" Tails asked.

"What? Never seen one Fox guy?" The cat-girl said.

"Oh, hi everyone!" After the other girl said that, the Lilac sonic girl joined both of them and looked at the three guys

"... Hey! It's like they're male versions of us!" The girl said.

"I think she might be right about that..." Tails said. "Because, we have the speedy one;" Tails pointed at the Dragon girl "The flying one;" Tails pointed at the dog girl "And I think the other one is the mechanic" Tails pointed at the cat girl.

"...He got everyone right!" The cat girl said.

"See! I told you they were male versions of us!"

"Even though we don't look alike." Sonic said "Sonic's my name, Speed's my game!"

"Speed's my game too! I'm Sash Lilac, but call me Lilac!" The dragon girl said.

"My name's Tails!" Tails introduced himself.

"Name's Carol Tea the Wildcat!" The cat girl introduced herself.

"Knuckles' is the name!" Knuckles introduced himself.

"Um... My name's Milla Basset." The dog girl shyly introduced herself.

"Uh...?" Tails noticed Milla's introduction. "You looked like Cream there for a second..."

"Who?" Milla asked

"Cream the Rabbit. She's a friend of ours." Tails said "She also has big ears like these you have."

"It's not a bad thing right?" Milla said.

"Oh! No, no. It's not! Please don't misunderstand!" Tails tried to reason with Milla.

"Oh! OK!" Milla said smiling.

"Well nice to meet ya guys!" Lilac extended a hand

"Nice to meet ya ladies!" Sonic took Lilac's hand and shook them. It was the start of a new friendship...

...or was it something more?

* * *

 _So... First Sonic/FP crossover story. It doesn't look THAT good right from the start, that much is true. But I'm sure you'll like it when the story progresses._

 _Now: OF COURSE the Sonic X Lilac couple will be here, but I thought Tails deserved a little Milla moment to himself, sadly it's Carol that he will fall for._

 _But don't think I forgot the other Sonic characters! They will also appear later on the story._

 ** _Next episode:_** _"How about a race again Sonic?"_


End file.
